Here we go again
by xoSilverstarxo
Summary: Dash and Noelle have an off-again/on-again relationshop and that's how it's always been. Song-fic.Noelle's POV. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Private. Kate Brian does. I do not own the song Here we go again. Demi Lovato does.

A/N: NOELLE"S POV

_I throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_**( Right after she find out about the Dash/Reed video)**_

**Flashes of the video popped into my head. I angrily throw all of my gifts from Dash into a trashbag.**

**We were over. Nobody cheated on me. Some may say we won't technically together, but I see it differently.**

**After all, later that night at the Legacy we got together, so Dash knew he was going to be dating me again when he hooked up with Reed.**

**My cellphone rang.**

**I quickly picked it up . Dash. I firmly hit the reject button.**

**A few minutes later , a new message popped up. I went to my voicemail and deleted it, not even listening to it for a second.**

_I tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_'Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_Oh!OH!_

**"We're over for real this time!" I say to Portia, who just claimed that she thought Dash and I would be together again by the end of the month.**

**"He is a cheater, and their are so many other loyal, hot guy's out their" Amberly said.**

**I nodded.**

**"True, now I'm not tied down. I can date other guys"**

**Suddenly Reed walked by, on her way to class. " Hello Glass-Licker" I scream loudly in her dirrection.**

**"Is that the best you can do?" Missy asks.**

**I quickly shake my heaad. "That's nothing, she's in for a lot more then that".**

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better then trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go go go again_

**( Paradise Lost)**

**I was unnerved. Dash seemed to be sneaking back into my heart bit by bit.**

**"Why not? After all he was drugged at the Legacy..." I think to myself.**

**I measure the pros and cons of dating him agian.**

**The pros outweighed the cons.**

_Hard as I tried I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together,you'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go go go again_

**Our realtionship had always been on and off again. Before Reed came to Easton, we usually broke up for short periods of time over something not that big, but we always got back together. Always**

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Every time that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_

_And you're always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say good bye_

_But it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you!_

_Oh OH_

**Dash, like every human being had his flaws. However, besides for the whole Reed thin, most of his flaws just made him human. It didn't make me love him any less.**

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together,you'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go go go again.'gain_

**He was my heroin.**

_And Again_

_(and again)_

_And Again_

_(And again)_

_And Again!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better then trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together,you'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go go go again._

_**(POST PARADISE LOST)**_

**Dash and I were officially back together.**

**I was about to go to class, but when I swung the door open I saw a trashbag on the floor. I spotted a note next to it ,written in Dash's sloppy handwriting and quickly read it.**

**Thought you might want this back **

**It was the trashbag full of gifts from Dash that I had thrown away.I opened it up, and scanned the contents. Everything was there.**

**_THE END_**


End file.
